jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk/Archiv
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau right|350px Hallo Mar Tuuk, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:03, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Bitte dran denken. 21:57, 9. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Bitte dran denken. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:46, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Gebrauch doch mal die Vorschau! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 20:54, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::So, ein letzter Apell: Bitte versuche nicht immer so viele Bearbeitungen an deiner Benutzerseite vorzunehmen. Verwende doch den Vorschau-Button und überlg dir vorher was du schreibst. Es kann einfach nicht sein, dass du alleine Heute wieder 19 Änderungen vorgenommen hast! Bitte versuche, die Zahl der Bearbeitungen zu mindern. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:56, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::Guckst du überhaupt auf diese Seite? Beachte bitte die Vorschau! Kit Diskussion 17:49, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Wenn du das nicht mal beachtest, wird ein Admin deine Seite sperren müssen, sodass du sie nicht mehr bearbeiten kannst. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:06, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::::Wenn du nicht jeden Abschnitt einzeln bearbeitest, überflutest du die lä auch weniger. --BrawlMaser 14:09, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Benutzerseite Wie ich sehe bist du gerade frisch bei uns angekommen, daher erstmal auch von mir ein Herrzlich Willkommen. Wie ich sehe sieht deine Benutzerseite noch relativ chaotisch aus, wenn du möchtest kann ich dir gerne dabei helfen sie auszubauen. Auch bei weiteren Fragen stehe ich dir gerne zur Verfügung. Gruß Boba Fett123 17:17, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::ja dancke ich nehme die hielfe an Mar Tuuk17:02, 11. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bildquellen Hallo Mar Tuuk, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes 800px-George Lucas.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite Lucas.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora Diskussion 18:14, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST :dancke das du mir bescheid gegeben hast ?!) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mar Tuuk (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:51, 10. Mai 2010) ::Und auf Diskussionsseiten deine Beiträge bitte immer mit den vier Tilden (~~~~) unterschreiben. → siehe Jedipedia:Erste Schritte/Diskussionen. Gruß – Andro Disku 20:58, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) Hallo Mar Tuuk, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Aurek 7 FB.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite 7 FB.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank BrawlMaser 09:41, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Änderungen an Darth Bane Bitte unterlass es, solche Änderungen wie hier bei Darth Bane. Du hast hier ganz klar einen Text kopiert und bei uns eingefügt, das ist jedoch nicht erlaubt, es ist sogar verboten, mit Lizenzen zu tun. Außerdem solltest du es unterlassen, englische Texte bei uns einzufügen - außer von Inhaltsangaben über Bücher, die (noch) nicht in deutsch erschienen sind. Kit Diskussion 21:59, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) Meine Benutzerseite Hallo Mar Tuuk! Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, was das soll? Gruß, - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 16:30, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :tut mir leid 16:35, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) Bilder Bitte unterlass es, solche Bilder wie Datei:93px-NotMack-TGG.jpg hochzuladen. Erstens sind sie viel zu klein und 2. ist der Name viel zu kompliziert. Viel einfacher wäre es, wenn du schon mal in diesem Fall die "93px" weglässt, genau wie die "TGG". Kit Diskussion 18:05, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Bitte keine Bilder hochladen, auf denen man eh nichts erkennt, weil sie so winzig sind. Besonders nicht, wenn sie offensichtlich von einem Thumb kommen und damit von einer Homepage geklaut sind. Pandora Diskussion 18:30, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Und bitte immer auf korrekte Einhaltung von Lizenzen achten. Du kannst nicht einfach ein cc-by-sy-Bild hier mit copyright reinstellen. Auserdem erfordert cc-by-sa nicht nur die angabe der Quelle, sondern auch des Urhebers. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:03, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Hallo? Das war eben schon wieder ein Lizenzvertstoß! Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:01, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Willst du es nicht begreigen oder kannst du es nicht begreifen: Es ist immer die Lizenz zu nehmen, unter der Ein Bild auch steht. Wenn ein Bild in der Wikipedia unter cc-by-sa steht, kannst du es hier nicht als PD reinstellen. Auserdem erfordert cc-by-sa neben Nennung der Quelle auf jeden Fall noch die Nennung des Urhebers. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:09, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Signatur Hallo Mar Tuuk, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:07, 12. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Denk bitte dran. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:23, 13. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::ok--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 21:48, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Und bitte denk auch weiterhin daran. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 22:39, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Bitte richtig signieren. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:50, 22. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Deine Artikel Hallo Mar Tuuk, versuche bitte nicht unnötig viele Absätze oder Lehrzeichen hintereinander zu machen. Einer/Eins ist vollkommen ausreichend. Auch sollte man überlegen, ob es sinnvoll ist, in Artikel, die eh nur noch ein bis zwei Sätze bekommen werden, ein UC rein zu stellen. Das macht nur unnötig Versionen und lässt sich wirklich locker in einem Aufwasch erledigen. Pandora Diskussion 20:21, 15. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn du Artikel erstellst muss neben Quellen auch wenigstens ein Text über den Inhalt sein wie z.B. Person XYZ ist ein deutscher Synchronsprecher. Ohne Text bedeutet SLA. Kit Diskussion 17:41, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ja mach ich gleich -- Mar Tuuk 17:44, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Synchronisationssprecher Hallo Mar Tuuk ich möchte im namen einiger Jedipedianer dich darauf hinweisen das die Artikel über die Syncronisationssprecher sinnlos sind. nimm es bitte nicht Persöhnlich aber wir möchten dich vor entäuschungen schützen wenn deine Artikel, in die du viel Arbeit steckst, gelöscht werden. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der Verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 21:35, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Anders formuliert: Nicht jeder Synchronsprecher, die eine beliebige Nebenrolle in einer TCW-Folge hatte, brauch einen Artikel. Wenn er mehrere Auftritte hatte, kann man diskutieren, aber ob zB der Sprecher des pantoranischen Abgeordneten einen Artikel bruch, wage ich zu bezweifeln. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:38, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Mal abgesehen von der Relevanzfrage dieser Artikel: Ist es denn nötig, dass du bei jedem dieser Artikel die UC-Vorlage einfügst? Das sind verhältnismäßig kleine Artikel, die man auch in einem Rutsch durch machen oder bei Bedarf auf dem Privat-Rechner zwischenspeichern kann. Noch eine Bemerkung am Rande: Bitte füge in die UC-Vorlage – und natürlich in die Diskussionsbeiträge – deine ''vollständige Signatur ein, d.h. 4''' Tilden (~~~~). So wird auch das Datum angezeigt. Gruß – '''Andro Disku 19:29, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ok ich werde in Zukunft das besser machen-- 19:35, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Gregar Typho Da du es vermutlich nicht weißt: Ein erfahrener Benutzer bearbeitet den Artikel bereits auf einer Benutzerunterseite. Zudem fehlt da nicht nur TCW, sondern auch mehrere andere Quellen, die du nicht besitzt. In deinem Interesse möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, damit deine Arbeit nicht umsonst war. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:09, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) dancke für den hinweiss-- 20:07, 20. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Überarbeitung von Klonkriege Hallo Mar Tuuk, ich möchte dich bitten, bei deiner Überarbeitung ein bisschen auf die Form zu achten und möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass Yodas Reise nach Rugosa nach aktuellem Kenntnisstand niemals direkt nach Geonosis stattfand. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:01, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Spam Was ist an The Art and Making of The Force Unleashed eine Spam?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:45, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Er meinte Stub. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:52, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok hir steht noch mal was ein Spam ist Wikipedia:Spam --[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 09:55, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ok -- 10:37, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Satzzeichen Nur mal so als Tipp, hinter Satzzeichen gehört immer ein Lehrzeichen. Als Ausnahme fallen mit egtl nur Klammern und Anführungzeichen an (jeweils die öffnenden)). BrawlMaser 09:45, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :ok--Mar Tuuk 09:46, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) sinnlose Beiträge Bitte unterlasse doch in Zukunft solche sinnfreien Beiträge wie beim Artikel der Strahlenbombe. Die Kundschafter ist sehr wohl eine Quelle und wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es keine ist, dann schreibe das unter deinem eigenem Namen und ändere nicht Admiral Ackbars Löschungsgrund ab. Und da der Artikel sowieso gelöscht wird, sollten dazu sowieso keine Kommentare abgegeben werden. Also lasse soetwas bitte in Zukunft. PS: Unterzeichne deine Beiträge bitte immer und sag nicht immer "Ja tut mir Leid" und machst es trotzdem nicht. Gruß Darth Grave 21:07, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Bei den Artikel Die Kundschafter habe ich gar nichts geändert!!!--Mar Tuuk 21:11, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Dann lies bitte den Abschnitt von Darth Grave noch einmal, es ging um deine Änderung bei der Strahlenbombe. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:13, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::ok--Mar Tuuk 21:14, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Und wieso erzählst du Boba Fett., er hätte bei einem Bild keine Quelle angegeben? Oder dass offzielle Quellen keine richtigen sind? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:20, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::boah, Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ist keine richtige Quelle--Mar Tuuk 23:24, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Mar Tuuk ist die Rückkehr der Jediritter ein Star Wars Film? Ja. sind alle Star Wars Filme Kanonisch? Ja. sind Bilder aus Kanonischen Quellen erlaubt? Ja. Also erzähl keinen Mist und schau dir mal JP:R und Kanon an. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 01:05, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Nur stammt das Bild nicht aus Rückkehr der Jediritter, insoweit ist der Fil da wirklich keine richtige Quelle. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:24, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::: Ja gut mag sein aber trotzdem Ep. 6 als inoffiziele oder nicht Gültige Quelle zu bezeichnen ist Hirnrissig. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 01:38, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) man das bild ist von goggle--Mar Tuuk 09:34, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Google ist nun mal wirklich "keine richtige Quelle". Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:56, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::na endlich einer der mich versteht--Mar Tuuk 09:57, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Wer soll dich denn hier verstehen?? Nichts gegen deine Person, Mar Tuuk, aber mich regen in letzter Zeit die "neuen" Benutzer auf, die andauernd sogenannte "Editwars" veranstalten und somit die Letzten Änderungen in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln! Außerdem schreiben diese Benutzer unnötige Synchronsprecherartikel, selbst von den Personen, die nur ein kleines Geräusch verursachen, und dann strotzt der Artikel nur so von Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Sinnzusammenhangsfehlern. Das Gleiche gilt bei den normalen Artikeln, wie z.B. Eeth Koth(den hast du aber nicht gemacht^^), der nach der "Tortur" nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen war und erst nach einer Generalsanierung wieder jemandem zugemutet werden konnte. Insgesamt regt mich dieser momentane Missstand in der Jedipedia nur auf und daher bitte ich in Zukunft inständig alle, die sich betroffen fühlen, zumindest über ihre Schreibintention nachzudenken. Gruß Ushnot 11:13, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Die Sache ist die, dass er behauptet es gäbe keine Quelle, was ja so erstmal nicht stimmt, es gibt ja schließlich eine, nur reicht diese Quelle nicht aus, darüber sind wir uns wohl einig. Das mit den richtigen Quellen bezog sich jedoch auf den Teil mit den Kashyyyk Truppen, meiner Meinung nach wird der Benutzer durch so etwas nur unnötig verwirrt. Statt dem Benutzer einfach zu sagen, dass aus diesen Quellen nicht hervorgeht, dass sie so heißen etc., wird ihm hier was von falschen Quellen erzählt. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:14, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::ok ist die sache jetzt er abgeschlossen (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mar Tuuk (Diskussion | Beiträge) 26. Jun. 2010, 12:17:30) :::::: Und wieder signierst du nicht, merkst du eigentlich nicht, dass du die Sachen die wir dir sagen einfach nicht beachtest? Darth Grave 15:27, 26. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Und bitte wenn ich ein Bild hochlade dann las es mich auch in den Artikel einfühgen ok?--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:44, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::ja okay--Mar Tuuk 14:47, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Bilder hochladen Hallo Mar Tuuk, eine kleine Bitte, wenn du Bilder hochlädst, dann entferne bitte keine Teile der Vorlage. Entsprechende Teile werden hinter dem = eingesetzt, nicht das Schlagwort dadurch ersetzt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 02:01, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ok danke --Mar Tuuk 02:02, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Bei einem HdK-Punkt wird kein * verwendet Könntest du es bitte unterlassen, bei einem HdK-Teil den * einzufügen. Es wurde vereinbart, dass es erst ab 2 Notizen erlaubt ist.Darth Hate 15:11, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :ok wusste ich nicht--Mar Tuuk 15:11, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Kein Problem.Darth Hate 15:15, 10. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Verlinkungen Wieso hast du die Verlinkung von mir entfernt? Ich bitte dich sowas in Zukunft nicht mehr zu tun --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 18:38, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :das ist doch überflüssig--Mar Tuuk 18:39, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Warum? Wenn etwas nicht Verlinkt ist kann man es (wenn es sinn ergibt) verlinken. --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 18:41, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::ja okay--Mar Tuuk 18:43, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Danke für deine Einsicht --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 18:45, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Leckerly :danke jetzt bin ich nicht mehr hungrig!--Mar Tuuk 20:17, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Gern geschehen --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:18, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Super danke!--Mar Tuuk 11:46, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) „Schädliche“ Edits Ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommst, aber du gehst viele Benutzern hier einfach nur auf den Geist. Du warst bereits gesperrt, machst hier einen Neuanfang und trotzdem muss man bei dir fast jede Änderung hinterher noch einmal korrigieren. Bitte versuch, das mal irgendwie in den Griff zu kriegen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:45, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :ja okay --Mar Tuuk 08:47, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Bitte Denk dran!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 14:35, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Signatur Deine Signatur, wie gewünscht: [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk Hoffe, dass sich deine Arbeitsqualität hier steigert, siehe Nahdars Eintrag oben. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 21:17, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Super danke für die Signatur und ich werde dran decken besser in Jedipedia zu arbeiten.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:09, 25. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Interwiki-Links Hallo Mar Tuuk. Du solltest, wenn du Artikel erstellst darauf achtgeben, die Interwiki-Links auf den richtigen Artikel in einem anderen Wiki zu verlinken und nicht einfach irgendwas dort einzutragen. Wie bei Neshig-Sektor und dem dazugehörigen Interwiki-Link en:Neshig sector. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 10:49, 26. Okt. 2010 (CEST) : werde dran dencken.Gruß, --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 11:00, 26. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Ein weiterer Hinweis: veraltete Diskussionen Tuuk, bitte unterlasse sowas. Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie du immer wieder neue Sachen findest, die unnötig oder falsch sind… Jedenfalls war die Diskussion seit 3 Monaten abgeschlossen und er wird schon selbst bemerkt haben, dass er eine Signatur richtig eingefügt hat. Ich meine, sowas hättest du letztens schon mal gemacht, daher wollte ich mal darauf hinweisen. Achte in Zukunft bitte auf das Datum des letzten Diskussionsbeitrages und tätige nur eine Bearbeitung, wenn dein Beitrag irgendeinen Sinn hat oder die Diskussion konstruktiv voranbringt (dies sollte auch für alle Seiten außerhalb von Diskussionen gelten). In Hoffnung, dass du noch dazulernst, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:49, 26. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Quellen nachtragen Hallo Mar Tuuk, bitte trage keine Quellen ein, die nicht zum Schreiben der Artikel verwendet wurden. Die Quellen sind keine Liste, wo etwas überall erwähnt ist, sondern was genutzt wurde, um den Artikel zu schreiben. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:35, 26. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Begrüssungen Hallo Mar Tuuk, bitte keine Benutzer ohne Edits begrüssen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:09, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :aber er hat doch seine benutzer seite gemacht?--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:14, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Nein, hat er nicht. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 18:18, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) SLA Es reicht wenn ein SLA im Atikel ist!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:10, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :Ich habe den SLA zuerst in den Artikel reingeschrieben und außerdem wird der Artikel wieso gelöscht.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 08:13, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::Bei dem von Nahdar Begründung besser!--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:15, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :::Bei dem von Nahdar Begründung besser? Ist jetzt auch egal. In dem falle wird der artikel wieso gelöscht egal ob es eine bessere Begründung hat.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 08:20, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) ::::genau es ist egal also lass es so wie es ist--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 08:22, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) Link entfernen Es tut mir leid ich bin wohl mit den Versionen ein wenig durcheinander gekommen... --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 14:33, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) :kein Problem--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 14:37, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Danke und nochmals entschuldigung --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 15:41, 2. Nov. 2010 (CET) Verhalten gegenüber anderen Benutzern Hallo Mar Tuuk, wie mir in letzter Zeit mehrfach aufgefallen ist, verhältst du dich anderen Benutzern gegenüber oft unangebracht. Ich meine damit einen nicht sehr höflichen Umgangston und patzige Belehrungen. Oft sind diese dann auch nicht zu verstehen (wie z. B. hier). Ich bitte dich hiermit, mal einen Gang runter zu schalten, und nicht als „''Hilfssheriff''“ der Jedipedia aufzutreten. Denn du selbst machst auch noch nicht alles richtig; daher kommt das merkwürdig rüber, wenn du andere Benutzer belehren willst. Gruß – Andro A • Disku 21:35, 3. Nov. 2010 (CET)